A LAGOA
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Os sonhos de Roxton - o retorno". Erótica e a Marg finalmente terá sua merecida vingança...
1. Capítulo 1

A LAGOA  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Um super valeu p/ minha maninha Lê pq uma boa parte deste primeiro capítulo foi ela que fez :-) Vamos ver o q vc acha das mudanças q fiz, né? E da continuação q dei rs... Super bjus maninha!!!  
  
Bjus à todas (os) q têm lido minhas fics, espero q gostem! Deixem review!  
  
ATENÇÃO: Contém cenas eróticas. Já está avisado, se ler foi pq quis, aí naum adianta vir me pentelhar.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Ela sabia perfeitamente o que queria. E sabia também o que Roxton queria. Não foi à toa que ele a convidou para se refrescar na lagoa no meio da noite. Claro que estava muito calor. Um calor insuportável. Mas não apenas o calor atmosférico estava fervendo o sangue dos dois. Essa foi só uma desculpa para saírem e ficarem a sós.  
  
-Entra...A temperatura está divina! -Marguerite o chamou.  
  
-Já estou indo...  
  
Ele estava apreciando a visão. O lugar parecia mágico, em pensar que ele e Ned haviam o haviam encontrado por acaso num dia em que saíram para caçar. Só os sons da natureza ecoavam pelo ar. Ele via agora Marguerite submergir da água. Ela estava encantadora. Ele já estava despido.  
  
Agora estava chamando Roxton com o dedo indicador sensualmente. Em seguida deslizou os dedos pelos lábios, descendo pelo pescoço, entre os seios, até que a água não o deixou ver aonde o delicado dedo repousou. Ela sorriu e jogou um pouco de água nele. Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso, agachando-se e pegando um punhado de água e jogando eu seu tórax nu, em sua barriga e, finalmente, ele submergiu na água, afundando com um mergulho que deixou a sua parte traseira à mostra e, Marguerite, sem fôlego. Ela estava boiando, balançando levemente seus braços e pernas para conseguir se manter com a cabeça fora d'água. Estava esperando o caçador chegar até ela.  
  
Ela sentiu a presença dele pela ondulação da água e então sorriu, meio na expectativa. Ele estava bem fundo porque ela não via seu belo corpo. E então, ela sentiu as mãos fortes subirem devagar por suas pernas, quadris, cintura, para finalmente repousarem em suas costas, revelando a face um pouco ofegante dele. Ela gelou dos pés a cabeça. Isso lhe causara um cala- frio que fez seus seios se enrijecerem.  
  
-Está com frio?- Ele se divertiu ao olhar da herdeira. Ele sabia que isso lhe causara uma pequena vertigem. Ela sorriu e rapidamente enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de John e suas pernas, na cintura dele.  
  
-Não...Só acho que essa não é a temperatura ideal para nós.  
  
-Concordo...Estamos acostumados e suportar um calor mais forte do que esse...  
  
-E intenso...E sufocante...  
  
-E excitante...  
  
Roxton a beijou docemente, depois a levou para um lugar onde pudesse ficar de pé na lagoa.Ela lhe beijara seu pescoço, dando mordidas em sua orelha. A respiração ofegante de Roxton já havia começado. E a respiração de Marguerite em sua orelha, os baixos gemidos que ela emitia, já o colocaram em estado crítico.  
  
Ele a laçou em seus braços fortes, que por um segundo, Marguerite contemplou. Seus belos músculos úmidos pela água e tão bem definidos a faziam suspirar. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela e sentir o cheiro de flores ao qual já estava tão acostumado. Ela apertava as mãos no pescoço dele, lhe causando mais desejo. John sabia os pontos em que deixavam sua amada enlouquecida e não dispensava nenhum minuto de carinho àquela pele lisa e macia. A umidade de sua língua deixou muitos rastros na mulher que o beijava com desenfreada paixão. Roxton às vezes submergia na água, beijando a barriga e seu quadril.Ele subia e ela o beijava com mais e mais paixão. Ambos sentiam que aquele frenesi não podia parar, mas...  
  
O barulho de um galho quebrando interrompeu o momento dos dois.  
  
"John? O que foi isso?" ela perguntou quase murmurando, assustada.  
  
"Não sei ao certo, mas não estamos sozinhos..."  
  
"Que droga! Justo agora... talvez não seja nada!"  
  
Ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e ambos foram bem devagar para onde estavam suas roupas e as armas, mas antes que conseguissem pegar qualquer coisa, vários homens usando turbantes que deixavam à vista apenas seus olhos apareceram. Marguerite ficou tão surpresa ao ver como eles foram cercados tão rápido que por alguns instantes se esqueceu que ela e Roxton estavam nus.  
  
Haviam homens a cavalo também e todos usavam espadas, nenhuma arma de fogo. Se não estivesse em uma floresta tropical na América do Sul, a herdeira teria a impressão de estar frente a povos do deserto, como os tuaregs; porém ali, era improvável, mesmo para o plateau.  
  
Um dos homens se aproximou deles e falou algo, ameaçando-os com a espada, apontando para eles e para fora da água, era para que saíssem.  
  
"O que foi que ele disse?" Roxton perguntou.  
  
"Quer que saiamos e que não tentemos resistir, disse que não teríamos chance."  
  
Roxton saiu primeiro, puxando Marguerite para trás dele, protegendo-a dos olhares dos estranhos. Mas o homem que os ameaçava falou algo e um dos guerreiros trouxe um manto de seda vermelha e o jogou nas mãos de Roxton, fazendo sinal de que o desse para a herdeira. Assim que ela se embrulhou, o caçador vestiu suas roupas.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2

A LAGOA  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Rosa, é aí q está o elemento surpresa rs... Sobre a loção, foi um errinho básico de digitação, jah to arrumando rs... E os turegs realmente existem, é um povo do deserto. Espero q goste do novo capítulo.  
  
Super bjus p/ vc e pro Ed, meus pesquisadores adjuntos rs...  
  
Deixem review ou naum tem mais capítulo taum cedo, ok? hehehehe  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Os pensamentos de Roxton estavam embaralhados diante da visão: depois de atravessarem um estreito, mas longo, desfiladeiro, chegaram a uma cidade egípcia, onde ao fundo se apresentava um gigantesco templo. Havia uma praça central com uma feira onde se vendia praticamente tudo, muita gente gritando e gesticulando de maneira inteligível aos olhos do caçador.  
  
Ele tinha um palpite ruim... quem seriam essas pessoas? O que queriam com eles? As respostas, logo viriam.  
  
Diante templo, os homens levaram Marguerite para dentro e Roxton, para outro lado. Os gritos e as tentativas para escaparem de ambos era inúteis.  
  
..........................................*****............................. ..........  
  
Roxton andava para todos os lados, dentro de sua cela, perguntando-se até quando o manteriam preso sem dar-lhe nenhuma explicação e, o que era ainda pior, sem sua Marguerite.  
  
A noite começava a lançar seu manto sobre o plateau quando os guardas vieram busca-lo. Somente agora, sem o turbante, ele percebia que todos possuíam tatuagens no rosto.  
  
.......................................****................................. .......  
  
Na casa da árvore...  
  
"Precisamos procura-los, aconteceu alguma coisa" falava assustada a beleza da selva.  
  
"O problema é: onde? Eles parecem ter evaporado! Não levaram comida, roupas, mochilas, nada! Apenas suas armas" respondia Malone.  
  
"Não podemos procura-los no escuro, seria imprudência demais. Sei que pode parecer desumano, mas teremos que esperar até amanhã de manhã, então sairemos" foi o comentário de Challenger.  
  
Verônica observava preocupada a escuridão da sacada, sabendo que até o dia seguintes, talvez não houvesse muitas pistas para seguir. Pressentia que estavam sozinhos na selva, precisando de ajuda, em algum lugar...  
  
................................................*****....................... ............................  
  
O caçador havia sido levado para um luxuoso salão. As paredes pareciam recobertas por ouro, com muitos hieróglifos e desenhos, tudo iluminado por tochas. Ele estava na presença de quem, provavelmente seria o líder daquele povo.  
  
O homem de, no máximo, 35 anos, alto, forte, a pele levemente dourada e olhos negros e frios examinavam o caçador de maneira provocativa. Roxton fazia o mesmo, se não tivesse suas mãos e pés acorrentados, já teria partido para a briga com seu captor.  
  
"Tem sorte de estar vivo. Se não fosse por ela, a essa hora já teria recebido as 30 chibatadas e sido entregue aos crocodilos, para seu banquete. É o que fazemos para criminosos como você" o homem falou tranqüilamente, sem desviar-se de Roxton.  
  
"O que significa tudo isso? Onde está Marguerite? O que nós fizemos? E quem é você?"  
  
"Você está em Hamunaptra."  
  
"Hamunaptra, a cidade dos mortos? Todo mundo sabe que é apenas uma lenda!"  
  
"Talvez possa ter passado a ser depois que uma tempestade de areia nos cobriu e viemos para nesta terra inóspita. Sou o faraó Seti, escravo. E você cometeu o sacrilégio de entrar no lago sagrado de Anúbis. A sua pena, já lhe disse qual é. Porém, como você tinha algo de valor para mim, estou disposto a perdoa-lo, fazendo-o apenas meu escravo."  
  
"Escravo?" Roxton parecia horrorizado. "Onde está Marguerite? Se fez alguma coisa com ela, eu juro que..."  
  
"Não faça juramentos que não poderá cumprir! Ela tem uma beleza rara e muitas habilidades surpreendentes, e agora, é minha" comunicou sorrindo satisfeito.  
  
"Ela não é um animal que possa comprar e ordenar que o obedeça, ela não vai aceitar isso e muito menos eu!"  
  
"Marguerite passou pelo ritual da rosa negra assim que chegou aqui."  
  
"E o que isso quer dizer?"  
  
"Que no ritual eu lhe dei novas memórias, moldei uma nova personalidade e a fiz esquecer o passado. Ela é o que quero, agora. No sétimo dia ela entrará em choque e aceitará sua nova personalidade. Se possuir um espírito forte e rebelde, não aceitará a imposição, e morrerá. Mas não se preocupe, nunca soubemos de ninguém que fosse tão nobre."  
  
"Seu doente! Vai mata-la! Ou está mentindo?! Maldito, vai pagar caro por isso!"  
  
Seti soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica diante da incredulidade do caçador. Dirigiu-se para um dos guardas e falou autoritariamente:  
  
"Diga à Rainha Nefertiti que venha até aqui."  
  
Mil T-rex cercando o caçador teriam provocado menos surpresa do que a aparição de Marguerite neste momento.  
  
Ela caminhava resoluta pelo salão, os delicados pés descalços. Usava um vestido semi transparente de linho, negro, estilo frente única que lhe deixava as costas e o vão entre os seios, até o umbigo, descobertos, terminando numa longa saia aberta nas laterais até a altura da virilha, exibindo as coxas tão bem trabalhadas. Os cabelos estavam mais negros que o normal, lisos, caindo como uma cascata sobre o corpo. Estava ricamente adornada com pulseiras, anéis e braceletes. Os olhos, pintados à maneira egípcia, estavam misteriosos e Roxton, por um instante, sentiu-se tonto ao fita-los.  
  
Ela entrou por conta própria, nenhum guarda a empurrava. Seti levantou-se à proximidade dela, que nem ao menos notara a presença de Roxton, como se ele não fosse ninguém.  
  
Ela tocou carinhosamente o rosto de Seti, que a envolveu sedutoramente pela cintura.  
  
"Pediu que eu viesse meu, bem?"  
  
"Sim..." foi sua resposta, beijando-a com extrema paixão nos lábios, as mãos deslizando pelas costas nuas e depois, pelas coxas de Marguerite.  
  
Roxton já ia em direção de Seti, quando os guardas o fecharam empunhando suas lanças. Sentia o sangue queimando-lhe todas as veias, os músculos de seu corpo contraindo-se com o ódio que parecia queima-lo. O que ela estava fazendo? Teria mesmo se esquecido de tudo por um ritual ou era um plano para salva-los?  
  
"Queria que visse o novo escravo. Veja como é forte! Tão diferente dos outros. Talvez, depois de treinado, possa chegar a ser um bom medjai."  
  
Somente agora Marguerite notara a presença de Roxton. O examinou de cima a baixo, um olhar orgulhoso, como se ela estivesse num altar e fosse uma deusa a ser adorada e venerada, enquanto que ele era apenas um inseto insignificante.  
  
"Sim, é forte, Seti. Mas me cheira a encrenca. Seria mais útil morto. Nunca chegará a ser um medjai. Os crocodilos teriam alguma diversão com ele, se não morressem de indigestão com um prato tão pesado" ela respondeu, enquanto andando ao redor do caçador para examina-lo.  
  
"Será como quiser, minha Nefer" e ao ouvir isso, ela sorriu mesquinhamente.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	3. Capítulo 3

A LAGOA – Capítulo 3  
  
COMMENTS & THANKS:  
  
Não sei se tem esse nome mesmo (foi uma sugestão da Lady F, mas nós realmente não sabemos o nome exato), mas os punhais de Osíris falados neste capítulo são um tipo de punhais com três pontas (como um tridente) e o guerreiro usa dois ao mesmo tempo (quem assistiu "O retorno da múmia" irá entender).  
  
Lady Carol, vc é mto chantagista, mas jah to soltando o capítulo! Agora quero (queremos!) mais de vc, naum enrola! Pq se quiser guerra tbem, vc vai ter hehehehe  
  
Taiza, as review taum demorando a chegar, mas chegam (um dia!).O fofucho vai sofrer igual cachorro sarnento de rua (q maldade! rs...) q é p/ aprender... Se quiser perdão, vai ter q merecer rs....  
  
Pode ficar tranqüila, Rosa, o ritual naum tem nada a ver com seu nome rs... Só achei q uma rosa negra (vc vai ver nos próximos capítulos q a flor existe mesmo!) seria bem misterioso, q é o q kero. E se o Ed jah ia ter um treco com o vestido, imagina com o bikini rs.... Ed, se segura, tah amigo?  
  
Fabi, se segura rs... desse jeito vc fica sem unha!!!!  
  
Jessy, a Carol é chantagista.. é só num deixar review q ela coloca rapidinho os capítulos rs...  
  
Lê, super thx! Valeu pelos "punhais" rs... Bjus!!!  
  
..........................................*****............................. ......  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"Agora, por que é que nenhuma dessas caprichosas me fez esquecer a primeira amada do meu coração? Talvez porque nenhuma tinha os olhos de ressaca, nem os de cigana oblíqua e dissimulada." (Machado de Assis, In: Dom Casmurro)  
  
"Marguerite, o que está fazendo? Ficou louca de vez, foi?"  
  
"Ah o escravo fala! Mesmo quando ninguém lhe dá permissão!" Marguerite disse, sem deixar de examina-lo com os olhos.  
  
Um guarda disse algo em egípcio para Seti, e ele teve que retirar-se:  
  
"Nefer, o escravo é seu, faça o que quiser com ele. Agora vou atender o sacerdote, minha querida. Vejo você mais tarde... em nosso quarto" o faraó disse sorrindo para Marguerite, olhando em seguida para Roxton, sabendo que o estava ferindo no ponto fraco.  
  
"Marguerite, o que está fazendo? Que diabo de plano é esse?"  
  
"Guardas, ordeno que saíam. Agora! E você, liberte o escravo."  
  
Um súbito alívio pairava sobre Roxton. Enfim, tudo era um plano; Marguerite nunca o trairia, ela o amava e estava tudo bem de novo.  
  
Assim que todos saíram, o caçador, agora livre, pôde recomeçar:  
  
"Marguerite, eu sabia que você não seria capaz de fazer isso, no fundo eu sabia." e dizendo isso, foi para abraçar sua Marguerite, mas foi fortemente repelido por ela.  
  
"De fato você é o escravo mais estranho que já vi. Mas se quiser viver, vamos acertar algumas coisas. Sou a rainha Nefertiti, para você. Vai viver enquanto for útil; acredito que poderá trabalhar como meu guarda-costa e me ajudar com o jardim. Mas se fizer algo que eu considere desagradável, vira comida de crocodilo, entendeu?"  
  
O caçador sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Quem era essa estranha Marguerite? Era idêntica a ela fisicamente, mas não poderia ser... Os olhos que antes o olhavam com ternura, haviam se transformado num lago de águas congeladas no qual ele sentia-se afogar lentamente.  
  
Começava a lembrar-se das palavras do faraó "O ritual da rosa negra", e se fosse verdade? Numa última tentativa de fazê-la lembrar-se de tudo, tomou-a em seus braços, ainda que ela relutasse, e deu seu beijo mais ardente e mais apaixonado, como se junto, estivesse entregando toda sua alma. E ela correspondeu!  
  
Porém, em seguida, o afastou. Sorrindo, tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e disse:  
  
"Talvez será interessante mantê-lo como meu guarda-costa" e em seguida seu tom ficou seco, "entretanto, nunca mais me toque sem a minha permissão. Eu decido quando e como! Agora vá com os guardas, eles o vestirão adequadamente" concluiu ela, fazendo sinal com a mão para que se fosse.  
  
................................................*****....................... ............................  
  
Roxton sentia-se cair em um abismo incompreensível. Marguerite estava mudada. Ela já havia dado suficientes provas de que nunca o trairia. Lembrou-se de Olmec, do gigante, do capitão do dirigível, do jovem que lhe ofereceu o paraíso e a imortalidade... A herdeira teve suficientes oportunidades para troca-lo por poder e riquezas, mas nunca havia feito isso antes. Definitivamente, sua amada estava correndo perigo e necessitava ser salva. Imediatamente.  
  
Porém, o que lhe corroia o coração não era ser abandonado por ela. Era ela ser tocada, possuída por outro. "Vejo você mais tarde... em nosso quarto". As palavras de Seti fincavam-se em sua cabeça e eu seu coração como um punhal flamejante. "Nosso quarto"... Pensava que ele sim merecia esse direito, afinal, passara cada dia, desde que chegaram ao plateau, tentando conquista-la, e tudo para quê? Para um desconhecido, através de trapaças, conquista-la? Mas não estava disposto a perde-la, não sem antes lutar. Jamais desistiria.  
  
.............................................*****.......................... .................  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Roxton, agora vestido como um medjai (calça e camisa de linho vinho e turbante) foi retirado cedo de sua cela para desempenhar sua nova função: acompanhar Nefertiti a todos os lugares, cuidando de sua segurança.  
  
Ficou esperando por quase duas horas frente à câmara real, até que a porta se abriu. Não sabia se havia penetrado num outro mundo ou se era a crua realidade: Marguerite estava irreconhecível! Seu sangue corria dolorosamente pelas veias, como se fosse um ácido venenoso. É o que vulgarmente é chamado de "ciúmes".  
  
Jamais esperando ver Marguerite tão "pouco vestida", foi para cima dela, tentando cobri-la com seu turbante, agora desenrolado para servir de capa para Marguerite. A herdeira, não muito certa do que ele faria, tirou de trás de si dois punhais de Osíris. Roxton, lembrando-se das palavras da noite anterior ("Eu decido como e quando"), recuou.  
  
Ora, mas afinal, o que ela poderia estar fazendo para deixa-lo assim? Na cultura egípcia, nada. Mas uma mulher inglesa de 1920 usando as roupas que Marguerite vestia... A herdeira estava usando um biquíni egípcio, composto por um soutien feito com um tecido dourado e coberto por pedras preciosas e uma pequena calcinha, coberta por um tecido dourado, semitransparente, amarrado junto ao umbigo. Ela ainda usava muitas pulseiras, tornozeleiras, anéis, brincos e um colar em forma de cobra. O cabelos ainda estavam lisos e escurecidos; a maquiagem, ainda que mais discreta, continuava provocante e a deixava ainda mais desejável aos olhos de Roxton que, sem dúvida, sofria um suplício pior que o inferno de Dante: ver sem poder tocar.  
  
"Me siga, escravo. E nada de surpresas, ou já sabe" Marguerite o ameaçou.  
  
Ela o levou para o salão real onde haviam estado na noite anterior. Lá estavam várias pessoas bem vestidas e, ao centro, em seu trono, estava Seti. Todos esperavam por Marguerite.  
  
Roxton notou uma outra mulher vestindo roupas semelhantes ("Se é que isso pode ser chamado de 'roupa' "ele pensou consigo mesmo) às de Marguerite, porém com muito menos jóias, e também segurando os mesmos punhais.  
  
Fazendo sinal para que Roxton se afastasse, Marguerite recebeu de uma escrava uma máscara dourada, onde estava desenhado um rosto humano com alguns traços felinos; a da outra mulher, lembrava um chacal.  
  
As mulheres se colocaram em posição de luta, segurando seus punhais, demonstrando agilidade e graça.  
  
Um frio percorreu todo o corpo do caçador: Marguerite era ótima atirando, mas em luta, sabia que ela não era tão boa. E definitivamente, essa parecia ser uma luta à qual a herdeira não tinha a menor chance, a menos que ela esteve escondendo o tempo todo que conhece artes marciais, coisa que Roxton realmente estava pagando para ver.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. Capítulo 4

A LAGOA – Capítulo 4  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS: Finalmente tá aqui o novo capítulo né! Mas vc's taum deixando poucas review, vc's num acham? Se num tiver review naum tem capítulo novo hehehe sejam boazinhas e eu serei tbem, ok?  
  
Tata, os capítulos q eu ponho saum gdes! E naum kero exagerar pq se naum vc's se cansam de ler rs... E tbem às vezes num sai taum gde pq chega num ponto misterioso, aí eu sou obrigada a enrolar né? Rs...  
  
Rosa, vc é sacana hein, ker ver o santo se dando mal né rs... bom, mas acho q nesse capítulo vou conseguir atender pelos menos em parte as suas expectativas rs...  
  
Fabi, to morrendo de saudade de vc! Volta logo! E sua caixa de e-mail tah limpinha, pode ficar tranqüila. Rox bjus!  
  
A música que cito em algumas partes é You belong to me (Litehouse). Essa música é mto linda, td a ver com os fofuxos e a Catseye fez um music vídeo com ela q ficou TDB! Vale a pena conferir.  
  
Obrigada a todas que estão lendo esta fic, mesmos quem não deixa review. Divirtam-se e enviem seus comentários! Adoro todas vocês! :-)  
  
..........................................*****............................. ............  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Um escravo tocou o tambor e a luta começou e, para a surpresa de Roxton, Marguerite manejava incrivelmente bem os punhais, era como se tivesse feito isso durante toda a vida. A luta, entretanto, era como uma apresentação artística: os golpes nunca eram destinados a ferir o oponente. Por um instante, o caçador lembrou-se das lutas as amazonas que também não tinham o objetivo de ferir.  
  
A habilidade e graça de Marguerite eram inacreditáveis aos olhos de Roxton, ele continuava chocado e começava a perguntar-se se talvez não tivesse perdido-a para sempre. Aquela não era sua Marguerite. Não poderia ser.  
  
Porém agora, diferente do episódio com a amazona, Marguerite venceu: sua oponente estava caída no chão e a herdeira apontava o punhal para seu pescoço. Seti levantou-se, batendo palmas e vindo na direção dela, que imediatamente levantou sua máscara e sorriu para ele.  
  
"Muito bem! Está a cada dia melhor, minha Nefer! Quem melhor do que minha rainha para proteger os segredos mágicos da rosa negra?"  
  
"Rosa negra? Ele teve coragem de entregar a Marguerite a causa dessa mudança de personalidade? Ou esse rei é muito idiota ou está confiante demais. Vou descobrir um jeito de te salvar, Marguerite, não vou deixa-la para trás nunca" Roxton dizia a si mesmo.  
  
Acabado o espetáculo, todos foram saindo e a herdeira foi em direção a seu escravo-guarda-costas-gato-gostoso-sarado-Roxton:  
  
"Me acompanhe, tenho algo para você fazer. Só porque está fazendo o trabalho de um medjai não significa que vai ficar à toa o dia todo. Você precisa valer o que come."  
  
Foram para o quarto dela, onde havia uma porta que levava para outro quarto. Lá, a herdeira moveu o braço de uma estátua de Hórus e uma nova porta se abriu, dando em um corredor escuro, onde bem distante se final uma luz no fim.  
  
Ela fez sinal para que a seguisse e começaram a caminhar. Roxton, pela primeira vez na vida sentia-se inseguro diante da mulher que ele amava, ou quem quer que ela fosse agora. O corredor estreito, sem ventilação, prendia o perfume de Marguerite no ar, indo parar direto nos pulmões do caçador. Sentia vontade de agarrá-la pelo braço com toda sua força, empurra-la contra a parede, se fosse preciso, para que ela não escapasse, fazendo-a engolir toda a arrogância que agora possuía e finalmente silenciar seus protestos com um tórrido beijo. Sentia todo seu corpo convulsionar-se ao pensar na possibilidade de possuí-la ali mesmo, naquele instante, afinal, ninguém poderia ouvi-los onde estavam. E porquê não? "Ela bem que merecia" ele pensava.  
  
"See the pyramids along the nile  
  
Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
  
Just remember, darling, all the while  
  
You belong to me"  
  
"Chegamos" era ela interrompendo as divagações de Roxton.  
  
Era fantástico: um pequeno jardim escondido do mundo. As paredes que envolviam o lugar eram meticulosamente esculpidas com hieróglifos; no centro, havia uma fonte de mármore branco com uma mulher semi-nua (na opinião de Roxton, na verdade ela estava vestida com as mesmas roupas que Marguerite naquele momento, ou seja: as roupas da luta) segurando uma ânfora de onde jorrava água. E ao redor, os canteiros de flores onde só havia uma planta: a rosa negra. As folhas e os galhos tinham a cor do vinho e as rosas, eram verdadeiramente negras, sem nenhum exagero.  
  
"Por que estamos aqui?" ele finalmente perguntou.  
  
"Eu sou a protetora dos mistérios da rosa negra, em todos os sentidos. Vê as ervas daninhas que começam a crescer por entre as roseiras? Você deverá arranca-las. Ali está o seu material de trabalho. Quando terminar, bata na parede que eu abrirei a passagem para que saia."  
  
...............................*****.................................  
  
"Roxton! Marguerite!"  
  
Os gritos de Challenger, Verônica e Malone ecoavam pela selva a procura de seus amigos. Não havia nenhuma pista, sinal de luta, sangue, nada...  
  
"Falta um lugar que não procuramos. Posso estar enganado, mas é uma opção" o rosto de Ned iluminara-se com a possibilidade de sucesso.  
  
"Pois então fale logo, não temos tempo a perder" respondeu Challenger.  
  
"Já faz algum tempo que Roxton e eu encontramos um lago de águas transparentes, é um lugar bastante reservado e tranqüilo. Talvez tenham ido para lá e pode ter acontecido algo ou estão lá, sei lá, 'descansando' " respondeu o jornalista.  
  
"Onde fica esse lago?" Verônica e Challenger perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Um pouco antes de onde encontramos Nova Camelot."  
  
"Ned, por quê você e Roxton nunca nos falaram desse lugar?"  
  
"Bom.. eh... nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa.. Roxton, para Marguerite e eu, para você. É realmente um lugar muito lindo" ele ficou amarelo com a declaração que teve que fazer tão repentinamente.  
  
"É e graças à surpresa de vocês nossos amigos podem estar em perigo!"  
  
"Você acha que algum animal pode..."  
  
"É pior que isso... esse lago é sagrado para os descendentes dos egípcios e, segundo li no diário de meus pais, quem viola o lugar é punido com a morte. Não temos um minuto a perder!"  
  
..........................................*****............................. ...........  
  
Terminado o serviço, Roxton voltou pelo corredor. Preferiu não chamar por Marguerite, afinal, se ela havia conseguido sair, ele também poderia. Talvez fosse o mesmo processo que o da entrada: tocar em algo e então a porta se abriria. Assim, ele foi tateando as paredes da saída até que encontrou o que parecia ser uma alavanca; abaixou-a lentamente e a passagem se abriu. Foi silenciosamente até o quarto real e não encontrou ninguém. Ouviu vozes vindas do quarto de banho (onde havia uma imensa banheira só para Marguerite) e se dirigiu até lá.  
  
Pela fresta da porta viu Marguerite usando uma espécie de roupão de linho. Então ela aproximou-se da beirada da banheira e tirou seu traje: agora estava vestida apenas com suas preciosas jóias; os cabelos negros (e agora lisos!) cobriam-lhe as costas.  
  
Teve uma vontade incontrolável de revelar que a esteve observando, toma-la nos braços e faze-la lembrar-se de tudo que haviam passado juntos, mas então percebeu que ela não estava sozinha: Seti a esperava, sentado do outro lado da banheira, que só agora Roxton notara.  
  
O rei era um rival totalmente à altura de Roxton no que se referia à parte física, não deixando nada a desejar. E o caçador sabia disso, o que o deixava com cada vez mais raiva desse homem que lutava, ainda que usando-se de recursos baixos, para roubar o amor da mulher que ele levara longos anos para cativar.  
  
Marguerite entrou na banheira, nua (e disso Roxton fazia questão de se lembrar!), pegou uma esponja e começou a massagear o tórax forte e bem delineado de Seti, que carinhosamente acariciava os cabelos e os seios dela. E Roxton assistindo a tudo, morrendo de raiva.  
  
"I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember 'til you're home again  
  
You belong to me"  
  
...............................................*****........................ ...................  
  
A essa altura, Challenger, Verônica e Ned já havian encontrado as roupas e as armas de Roxton e Marguerite deixaram no lago e estavam quase chegando à cidade, sem saber muito bem o que é que os esperava.  
  
...............................................*****........................ ....................  
  
Pois é, Roxton não tem sangue de barata e já ia entrar para tirar satisfações de Seti, mas pensou melhor, o que foi realmente muito difícil para ele. Provavelmente Seti chamaria os guardas e ele seria morto, não que temesse morrer, mas se isso ocorresse, o que seria de Marguerite? Estaria condenada para sempre.  
  
Então voltou para a passagem e começou a bater para que Marguerite a abrisse. Ela demorou um pouco (já se imagina por quê né) e quando o viu, praguejou algo em egípcio e Roxton sentiu-se, em parte, feliz por ter interrompido. Porém, sabia que não estaria sempre para interromper, isso sem contar os momentos em que ele não esteve presente.  
  
O ódio em seu coração brotava como se fosse uma pequena fonte e que, conforme jorrava, corroia seu peito. Já não sabia mais o quê fazer e começava a se perguntar até quando aturaria tudo isso...  
  
"I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember 'til you're home again  
  
You belong to me"  
  
CONTINUA!!!!!! 


	5. Capítulo 5

A LAGOA – Capítulo 5  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
AVISO: Contém cenas sensuais, se não gosta de ler isso, não prossiga. Depois não venha me pentelhar dizendo que não foi avisado.  
  
COMMENTS: Camilla, se vc jah tava achando sensual, imagine agora nesse capítulo rs... Espero não ter cortado o barato na melhor parte (vc vai entender pq digo isso) em todo caso, leia este capítulo antes de dormir rs... vai atiçar a imaginação!!!  
  
Tah aki maninha, p/ a sua felicidade!!! E o amor vai triunfar rs... Super valeu por td!!!  
  
Rosa, viu como fui rapidinha? Rs... Duro q com esse ff travando eu só me dou mal, eu sei q é chatu escrever uma segunda review pq a primeira foi pro pau, mas num perde a esperança naum, tah? :-)  
  
Tata, o santo tah fazendo agora justo o que você falou na review: tomando o controle rs... vamos ver q q vc acha, né? E naum adianta ameaçar q as ameaças tiram a minha inspiração rs...  
  
Silvinha, realmente o Rox tem mtas qualidades né? Daria p/ encher uma folha: coxudo, gostoso, sarado, gato, malhado, lindo, fofo, charmoso, sexy, hot, sensual, enfim, TDB!!!  
  
Spirita (espero q leia isso!!!) acho q vc deixou review na fic da Lê achando q era minha, me enganei?  
  
Bjus a todas vc's q leram esta fic mas num deixaram review tbem, tah? Mas podiam deixar na próxima, né? Rs...  
  
....................................*****.................................  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Roxton deu uma olhada pelo quarto e percebeu que Seti já havia saído e, agora, estava a sós novamente com Marguerite. A sós. Pensar nisso lhe fazia bem e mal ao mesmo tempo: bem, porque não havia mais ninguém entre eles, e mal, porque sentia que era já impossível continuar se controlando.  
  
Lord John Roxton, o famoso caçador, um homem de ações e poucas palavras, não tinha nada que ver com o "Roxton" que teve que fingir ser esses dias para poder estar perto de Marguerite. Sentia que era hora de tomar o controle da situação, agir a seu modo. Já havia perdido as esperanças de que os outros os encontrassem e se fosse ficar esperando, talvez fosse tarde demais.  
  
Marguerite ainda estava vestida com o roupão de linho e penteava seu cabelos lisos frente ao espelho enquanto o caçador pensava em todas essas coisas. Retornando de suas divagações, ele a pegou pelos braços e a empurrou contra a parede fortemente e, antes que ela pudesse gritar, apertou seu pescoço, segurando o outro braço dela. "Marguerite, você precisa se lembrar quem você é, quem sou eu e o que nós somos juntos. Faça um esforço, por favor" ele foi dizendo enquanto beijava e lambia o pescoço dela, que aos poucos foi desistindo de lutar, e Roxton foi soltando-a até que já estavam abraçados e beijando-se ardentemente.  
  
Ele a tomou em seus braços e a levou para a cama, sem parar os beijos por um minuto sequer. Os beijos e lambidas na delicada linha do pescoço de Marguerite continuaram, fazendo-a arrepiar-se diante do toque firme e certo de Roxton, que foi baixando suavemente até chegar a altura do peito dela. Então abriu o roupão e ficou por alguns instantes contemplando seus seios, já ansiosos pelo toque do homem, que sugou lenta e deliciosamente como se fossem uma delicada fruta de um banquete divino.  
  
As mãos e a boca de Roxton simplesmente fizeram com que ela se rendesse totalmente. Sentia que cada parte de seu corpo necessitava urgentemente daquele homem e não haveria nada que pudesse impedir sua união com ele.  
  
Em seguida, sem parar de acariciar com seus lábios os seios dela, desatou o nó que fechava o roupão e terminou de abri-lo. Subiu à altura de Marguerite e voltou a beijá-la, enquanto suas mãos lhe acariciavam a barriga e seguiram pela linha do umbigo até chegarem por entre suas pernas. Ela sentiu o peso e o calor da coxa de Roxton forçando para colocar-se sobre ela e percebeu que agora não haveria mais volta.  
  
"Roxton... não... eu não posso..."  
  
"Marguerite, eu..."  
  
"Meu nome é Nefertiti" ela disse agora mais firme, conseguindo lutar e vencer contra si própria. Levantou-se rápido, fechando o roupão e pediu para que ele se retirasse. Roxton não pôde deixar de notar as lágrimas escorrendo do rosto dela e pressentiu que nem tudo estava perdido: se conseguiu deixa-la dividida era porque ele não lhe era tão indiferente. Sua Marguerite estava lá dentro, tentando escapar.  
  
Antes de sair, deu uma última olhada para sua amada, mas ela estava de costas, tentando evita-lo. Assim que a porta se fechou, Roxton desmaiou: alguém o acertou na cabeça e agora o levavam para a prisão.  
  
"Essa é uma guerra que não pretendo perder" Seti disse a si mesmo enquanto carregavam o caçador.  
  
.............................*****.................................  
  
Verônica, Ned e Challenger já estavam na cidade e faziam idéia de onde seus amigos poderiam estar: na prisão.  
  
Quando a noite caiu, acertaram algumas pessoas e roubaram suas roupas. Challenger e Ned estavam vestidos como medjais e, assim, podiam usar um pano no rosto, deixando aparecer apenas seus olhos. Verônica vestiu-se com uma burca. Ninguém poderia reconhecê-los.  
  
Então, esgueirando-se pelos cantos escuros do palácio e derrubando quem ameaçasse atrapalha-los, chegaram até as celas. Viram Roxton deitado num tapete e começaram a chamá-lo para que acordasse.  
  
"Roxton... Roxton! Acorda, não temos tempo! Challenger, ele não acorda!" Verônica chamava enquanto o cientista e Ned procuravam as chaves com o guarda caído no chão.  
  
Finalmente conseguiram abrir a cela. Verônica abaixou-se para acordar o caçador, que estava de costas para eles. "Roxton" ela chamou enquanto chacoalhava o ombro dele. "Roxton" e o virou de frente.  
  
"Ah meu Deus! Challenger, dá uma olhada..."  
  
"Que corte feio! Isso explica estar inconsciente!"  
  
"Temos que fazer alguma coisa para tirá-lo daqui. Logo vão perceber que estamos aqui" Ned os apressou.  
  
"E quanto a Marguerite, onde ela está?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
"Isso só vamos saber quando conseguirmos fazer Roxton acordar" respondeu Challenger.  
  
CONTINUA!!!  
  
Vamu deixando review aí!!!!! 


	6. Capítulo 6

A LAGOA – Capítulo 6  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS & THANKS: Towanda, eu sei q vc AMA minhas fics, só q infelizmente (p/ vc rs...) elas saum geralmente sobre R&M. Não se preocupe, em breve vc terá o seu momento, ok?  
  
Oi maninha! Tomorrendo de saudade... Qdo vc volta????  
  
Tata, sem golpe, ok? Os capítulos taum imensos. Eu até ia soltar o final agora, mas como ficou mto grande, vou enrolar mais um pouquinho rs... Se ficou vermelha lendo esse cap, imagina o próximo (aguarde hahaha).  
  
Rosa, num vem cum essa de brochar as review q eu brocho nos cap e aí vc vai ter q se explicar com as FD rs... (vou pôr lenha na fogueira p/ te assar rs...)  
  
Camilla, vou repetir o q disse p/ Tata: num tem nada de cap curto aki naum, tah? Rs... sem golpe, ok?  
  
Obrigada a todos q estão lendo esta fic, mas q tal agora deixar review?????  
  
................................******..................................  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
"Desde que o pensamento humano teve o seu nascimento e que o homem começou a lançar ao mundo sua cristalização, sob a forma de livros, tem-se estudado a mulher. Uns colocaram-na sob o microscópio dos desejos e só viam nela um objeto de prazer. Outros, estudando-a de maior distância, lhe atribuíam somente a fragilidade e a submissão. Porém, existem na mulher segredos que os homens jamais puderam decifrar. Quem mais de perto conheceu a mulher é o poeta árabe, que disse: 'Se a corromperes será o demônio. Se a corrigires será teu anjo guardião.' "  
  
(Jorge E. Adoum, In: Adonai)  
  
Depois de muito esforço, fazendo com que Roxton cheirasse um pouco de álcool embebido num lenço, o caçador foi aos poucos voltando a si. Challenger e Malone o levantaram, enquanto Verônica ia na frente verificando se não havia guardas. Felizmente, tudo estava calmo.  
  
"Marguerite... não podemos deixá-la... eu não vou sem ela..." Roxton dizia ainda tonto.  
  
"Não poderemos ajudá-la se nos pegarem, meu velho" tranqüilizou-o Challenger.  
  
"Não vamos conseguir sair antes do amanhecer, vão acabar nos descobrindo. Acho que devemos nos esconder em algum lugar e traçar um plano" concluiu Verônica.  
  
Roxton lembrou-se de um quarto o qual ninguém nunca entrava e indicou o caminho. Apesar de estar trancado, Malone usou de suas "habilidades de escoteiro" e o abriu. Verônica pegou seus fósforos e foi tateando as paredes até encontrar uma tocha. Luzes acesas, a surpresa foi geral: havia muitos tesouros, estátuas em ouro, baús transbordando de moedas, jóias e pedras preciosas. Parecia ser toda a riqueza do palácio.  
  
O caçador sentiu-se no chão, ainda fraco, apoiando suas costas em um dos baús. Os outros foram analisar melhor os tesouros.  
  
"Olhem isso!" Malone tinha nas mãos um livro feito de ouro maciço. Em sua capa, o desenho de uma rosa. "O que será que essa rosa significa?"  
  
Roxton contou o que acontecera nos últimos dias. Challenger acreditava que poderia haver alguma resposta naquele livro e começou a examiná-lo, pois tinha alguns conhecimentos em hieróglifos.  
  
..........................*****............................  
  
Enquanto isso, em seu quarto, Marguerite pensava no que havia acontecido entre ela e Roxton, e começava a se perguntar se Seti teria coragem de aplicar em sua própria esposa o ritual da rosa negra. E se tivesse feito isso, então ela não era quem ele disse que era, mas sim quem Roxton dizia. Antes estava segura de amar o marido, mas como um beijo a fez mudar de idéia tão rápido?  
  
Começava a acreditar que o escravo, enfim, não mentira. "Oh meu Deus, o que está havendo?!"  
  
Um ruído na porta a interrompeu: era Seti entrando.  
  
"Parece distante, minha Nefer" ele disse enquanto a envolvia com seus braços e buscava sua boca, mas ela o afastou suavemente e lhe virou o rosto. "Não tenho nada. Onde está o escravo? Desde ontem não o vejo."  
  
"O escravo tentou fugir e agora está na prisão. Você tinha razão, ele não serve mesmo para ser um medjai."  
  
"O que vai acontecer com ele?"  
  
"Não está demonstrando interesse demais com um mero escravo? Temos outras preocupações agora. As aberrações da natureza voltaram a nos atacar, são muitos. Talvez seja necessário fugir" ele disse saindo com um olhar rancoroso. Sabia que os beijos de Roxton a deixaram inquieta e que não tardaria a se rebelar contra ele, mesmo que não se lembrasse quem realmente era. Porém, no momento, Seti tinha outras preocupações: a invasão das "aberrações da natureza", como ele chamava seus piores inimigos: os homens lagarto.  
  
...............................*****....................................  
  
"Mas que fascinante! Essa variação genética raríssima de rosa possui uma neurotoxina que atua no cérebro como se fosse..."  
  
"Challenger, não temos tempo para uma palestra! Onde está o antídoto para Marguerite?" Roxton interrompeu o falatório científico.  
  
"Calma, ainda estou procurando... mas o que é isso... parece que está aqui a solução!"  
  
"Pois então fale de uma vez!" apressou-o Malone.  
  
"O único antídoto conhecido é um tipo de trevo de quatro folhas, que também é uma variação genética muito rara e que necessita das condições adequadas para viver e diz aqui que suas capacidades medicinais ainda se aplicam..."  
  
Um clarão cruzou a mente de Roxton. É claro! Conhecia muito bem esses trevos, eles eram as "ervas daninhas" que cresciam no jardim das rosas negras. Se a flor era rara, seu antídoto deveria ser mais ainda. Não era à toa que não o deixassem crescer, em mãos inimigas, tiraria do efeito da droga e isso não era conveniente a Seti.  
  
Com o livro em mãos, foram cautelosamente até os aposentos de Marguerite. Nos corredores, havia guardas indo para todos os lados, apressados. Os exploradores não foram reconhecidos também porque ainda estavam disfarçados e, na verdade, a maior preocupação dos medjai era o ataque dos homens lagarto.  
  
"Nunca pensei que ficaria tão contente com a sede de poder de Tribuno" Roxton pensou consigo mesmo.  
  
Roxton, meio a contra gosto, já havia se acostumado com a falta de roupas de Nefertite Marguerite, mas para os outros foi uma grande surpresa encontrá-la vestindo um biquíni egípcio, enfeitada com colares, pulseiras, anéis, tornozeleiras, além do cabelo liso e os olhos pintados como de uma autêntica egípcia. A herdeira estava segurando a máscara que usara no outro dia e os punhais sagrados; parecia preparada para a batalha.  
  
Enquanto os outros ficaram olhando para a estranha e nova Marguerite, Roxton foi logo quebrando o gelo: "Onde pensa que vai assim? Nós temos que te salvar!"  
  
"Não tenho que dar explicações a um escravo fugitivo, aliás, você não deveria estar preso?"  
  
"Não tentei fugir, não sem você, foi tudo um plano de Seti. Agora não temos tempo para contar historinhas, vamos para o jardim, temos que te dar o antídoto" foi dizendo enquanto a conduzia pelo braço, mas ela se afastou furiosa.  
  
"Eu estou salva! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não conheço você e que..." ela nem pôde terminar, Verônica havia quebrado um vaso na cabeça de Marguerite, fazendo-a desmaiar.  
  
"Por que você fez isso? Ficou louca?" Roxton perguntou furioso.  
  
"Alguém tinha que assumir o controle!" ela respondeu. "Mas e agora?"  
  
O caçador sabia perfeitamente o caminho e os levou para o jardim secreto. Challenger ficou fascinado, já queria estudar a planta e ainda levar uma muda para casa, ao que Verônica o impediu: "Essa flor maldita deve ser destruída para que não cause dano a mais ninguém."  
  
Amassaram flores e folhas para extrair o suco e em seguida misturaram com a água da fonte, tal como dizia no livro. Não demorou muito e a herdeira começou a arder de febre e suas pupilas ficaram totalmente dilatadas. Segundo Challenger, era o efeito esperado, porém isso não foi o suficiente para acalmar Roxton, que poderia tirar o peso de seu peito quando tivesse de volta a sua Marguerite.  
  
A herdeira demorou em sair das trevas, como dizia o livro. Abriu os olhos devagar e se perguntava o que seus amigos estavam fazendo ao seu redor. Challenger, não perdendo o costume, levantou as pálpebras dela, verificando as pupilas e foi tirar-lhe o pulso, que ela puxou bruscamente. "Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? Como dói minha cabeça! Challenger, se você fez alguma experiência comigo eu vou avisando..."  
  
"Ela voltou!" todos gritaram de uma vez, contentes.  
  
Roxton começou a perguntar se ela se lembrava de Seti, da lagoa, de ser Neferititi e aos poucos foi se lembrando do que aconteceu.  
  
Sem poder perder mais tempo, encheram o jardim de pólvora e fizeram um rastro para que pudessem explodir tudo. Voltando ao quarto, estava prestes a pôr fogo no estopim quando Seti entrou e deparou-se com o grupo de invasores.  
  
"Nefer! O que estão fazendo com minha Nefer? Vocês não irão levá-la!"  
  
"Já estou bem grandinha para decidir por mim mesma. Deixe-nos ir e pensaremos em não mata-lo" foi a resposta da herdeira.  
  
"Maldito!" ele praguejou contra Roxton e ia jogar a lança que tinha em mãos direto para o peito do caçador, não fosse Marguerite que instantaneamente lembrou-se dos punhais sagrados que tinha escondidos na parte de trás do biquíni e acertou os dois no coração de Seti, fazendo-o cair já quase sem vida.  
  
"Nefer... eu teria te dado tudo que um homem pode dar a uma mulher!"  
  
"Acho que não... sou muito exigente!" ela disse irônica e todos saíram apressados, não sem antes mandar pelos ares o jardim de rosas negras.  
  
Pelos corredores, não encontraram ninguém. Do lado de fora, ouvia-se comandos militares: os medjais estavam rendidos ao exército dos lagartos, liderados, nada mais, nada menos, que por Tribuno.  
  
"Ora, ora, meus humanos preferidos por aqui! Não me digam que estavam praticando alguma boa ação aqui também?"  
  
"Na verdade, Roxton e Marguerite eram prisioneiros e nós viemos salva-los."  
  
"Marguerite, prisioneira? Com essas roupas e com essas jóias? Marguerite, minha querida, por que não consigo deixar de pensar que você não era prisioneira?"  
  
"Até mesmo uma prisioneira precisa se vestir com estilo, Tribuno."  
  
"Entendo. Mas não posso negar que você está incrivelmente... deliciosa, com essas poucas roupas" o lagarto disse sedutoramente, fazendo Roxton se aproximar mais de Marguerite e a encarar seu "rival" como um macho lutando por sua fêmea.  
  
"Agora que meu débil inimigo foi subjugado, por que não me contam como vieram parar aqui? Claro que estas instalações não são adequadas a um lagarto da minha estirpe, entretanto deverei ficar por alguns dias até descobrir o que irei lucrar com a rendição de meu inimigo, se é que entendem. Vocês podem ficar como meus convidados."  
  
"Seria ótimo descansar um pouco e toda essa aventura merece várias páginas do meu diário" Malone empolgou-se. Challenger e Verônica também aprovaram a sugestão.  
  
"Não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui. Vocês podem ficar, mas estou voltando para a casa da árvore" o caçador disse secamente enquanto saía do lugar com passos apressados.  
  
Verônica ia dizer algo, mas Marguerite foi mais rápida: "Fiquem tranqüilos, eu irei com ele."  
  
"Lá se vai uma boa história!" o repórter lamentou-se.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Quer o final? Intaum pode ir apertando esse botãozinho lilás aí de baixo e deixando review, né? 


	7. Capítulo 7 final

A LAGOA – Capítulo 7 (final)  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS &THANKS:  
  
Jessy, eu tbem gosto mto do Tribuno, ele é mto engraçado, o máximo mesmo!!! E R&M merecem fazer as pazes, concordo!!!  
  
Tata, num inventa, o capítulo anterior e este aqui taum praticamente uma tese de doutorado. A única coisa pekena aki é o meu salário e o número de reviews rs...  
  
Camilla, eu sei q vc tava esperando algo mais... sonhos de Roxton, mas essa num pintou clima rs...  
  
Rosa, vc é mto apressada, viu como nem demorei? Hahaha  
  
Lê, kd vc????  
  
Lady Carol, kd vc tbem?????  
  
Obrigada a todos q acompanharam esta fic. Valeu, galera!!!!  
  
.........................................******............................. ........  
  
Capítulo 7 (final)  
  
"Roxton! Roxton, será que dá para andar mais devagar?" Marguerite vinha atrás de Roxton tentando acompanhá-lo e ele nem respondia.  
  
"Roxton! Espera, eu estou falando com você!" ela gritou furiosa agarrando o braço dele, que virou-se para encara-la, examinando-a com os olhos.  
  
"Se não se importa eu pretendo voltar esta semana para casa e nesse seu passo vamos chegar no ano que vem. E ninguém pediu para você vir!"  
  
"Eu vou para onde eu quiser, não tenho que pedir sua permissão. E afinal, por que o famoso caçador Lord John Roxton está tão nervosinho?" ela o provocou.  
  
"Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você. E nem ao menos vestiu roupas, olha só como você está" Roxton apontou para o corpo de Marguerite, ainda usando o biquíni egípcio (e é claro, as jóias também, típico dela não sair de mãos vazias).  
  
"Primeiro, se você não tivesse saído correndo, eu poderia ter vestido algo, digamos, mais apropriado. Mas o problema não é esse, não é mesmo? Admita: está com ciúmes!"  
  
Ele gargalhou diante da segurança da mulher. "Ciúmes, eu? Não seja ridícula!" Roxton estava agora mais furioso do que antes e, dando as costas a Marguerite, continuou andando depressa.  
  
Ela cruzou os braços por um instante, sorrindo enquanto ele saía quase correndo. "Quem diria que um dia eu veria o grande Lord Roxton comportando- se como um adolescente enciumado" pensou.  
  
"Era só o que faltava, mulher irritante. Eu, Lord John Roxton, com ciúmes dela hahaha era só o que faltava. Apesar de que ela está maravilhosa vestida assim... droga, John! Pare de pensar com a cabeça de baixo, não entre no joguinho de Marguerite!" ele pensava.  
  
.................................******....................................  
  
Mal o elevador chegou à casa da árvore, John se jogou na frente de Marguerite, entrando primeiro, deixando-a observando a cena com cara de boba. "Que grosso" ela resmungou.  
  
Depois, pendurou seu chapéu e armas e foi direto para o banheiro sem dizer uma só palavrinha. Pelos sons, Marguerite concluiu que ele estava fazendo a barba; em seguida, começou a tomar banho.  
  
Roxton colocou as mãos na parede, cabeça baixa, sentindo a água deslizar por suas costas, delineando cada músculo de seu corpo. Sentia-se cansado, mal humorado, sentia raiva, ódio, ciúmes. Sabia que não tinha nenhum direito de estar zangado com Marguerite, afinal, ela estava drogada e assim que voltou ao seu normal, continuou fiel a ele e aos amigos. Que mais poderia querer? Começou a se lembrar de tudo que já havia acontecido entre eles, os bons e maus momentos e a vez em que conheceu Danielle, ou melhor, a primeira vez que Marguerite pareceu ter ciúmes dele. Marguerite sempre soube esconder muito bem seus sentimentos, mas dessa vez ela falhou totalmente, porém, soube manter a pose, enquanto que ele só faltava ter um letreiro na testa dizendo qual era o problema: o monstrinho do ciúme.  
  
Saiu do banho experimentando uma sensação purificante; agora, relaxado e tranqüilo, estava pronto para conversar com Marguerite e pedir-lhe desculpas por seu comportamento infantil.  
  
A casa já estava na mais completa escuridão, exceto pela luz à beira da janela que Verônica fazia questão de que sempre ficasse acesa para o caso de seus pais aparecerem.  
  
Enrolado na toalha, foi para o quarto de Marguerite. Escuridão. Abriu a cortina devagarinho, "Marguerite" ele chamou quase murmurando.  
  
Ouviu-a mover-se na cama, entretanto sabia que ela ainda dormia por sua respiração suave. Sentou na cama, à altura da cabeceira e ficou acariciando aquele rosto que lhe parecia tão angelical e doce, "Mas só quando está dormindo. Acordada, essa mulher é pior que um T-Rex faminto" pensou.  
  
Acostumado ao escuro, agora seus olhos podiam ver melhor. Afastou os cachos de cabelo de caíam sobre o rosto da herdeira desejando que sempre houvesse bons momentos como este e que ninguém mais se colocasse entre eles.  
  
Subitamente os grandes olhos azuis de Marguerite se abriram, e Roxton ainda estava lá.  
  
"John? O que está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Estava vendo se você estava acordada, se estava dormindo bem..."  
  
"Sempre o cavalheiro, não é mesmo? Por que não se deita aqui comigo?"  
  
"Acha que devo?" perguntou receoso.  
  
"Realmente acho" ela respondeu levantando a coberta para que ele se acomodasse.  
  
"Mas e essa to..."  
  
"Tira..."  
  
Roxton deitou-se de lado e Marguerite acomodou sua cabeça no braço forte do caçador, que começou a acariciar seus cabelos, enquanto sentia que seu corpo não poderia resistir por mais tempo à presença daquela mulher que lhe confundia os sentidos e fazia seu coração bater descompassado.  
  
Começou a acariciar as costas dela por cima da seda delicada da camisola. Não demorou muito para que suas mãos começassem a tocar o contorno de sua cintura, o bumbum... E Marguerite, quietinha, fechava seus olhos para sentir com mais intensidade o toque sensual de Roxton.  
  
Os lábios dele começaram a buscar os da herdeira. Sentir aquele rosto lisinho, aquele homem perfumado e, ainda por cima, que corpo, era irresistível para Marguerite. Ela correspondia a cada beijo, a cada carícia de uma maneira altamente erótica.  
  
Não demorou muito para Marguerite se despir também e seus corpos se encontrarem num delicioso abraço que os fundia num só ser.  
  
Roxton estava sobre ela, que o abraçava, tocando sensualmente suas costas, agora suadas. O perfume inebriante que saía dele a enlouquecia cada vez mais, sensações que ela demonstrava dando pequenos arranhões nas costas de Roxton. Todo esse conjunto de toques, sensações e emoções extasiavam a Roxton: era esse conjunto perfeito que havia buscado sua vida toda e que pôde encontrar apenas nos braços de Marguerite.  
  
Provaram juntos todas as delícias de seu amor. Marguerite descansava exausta sua cabeça sobre o peito de Roxton, brincando com os músculos de sua barriga.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Você ficou bem com aquelas roupas, sabia?"  
  
"É mesmo?" ela perguntou debochando, já levantando o corpo para fitá-lo.  
  
"É sim, será que em breve você não... você sabe. Como aquele dia lá no quarto do palácio" ele cochichou no ouvido dela.  
  
"É... talvez... mas agora, que tal um banho gelado?"  
  
"Gelado? A temperatura promete subir..."  
  
FIM!!!!!  
  
Gostaram? Vc's tavam esperando as indecências, né? Eu conheço vc's rs... Deixem review agora!!!!!! 


End file.
